Une Double Vie
by Jessica54540
Summary: Des mensonges, tout le monde en raconte au moins une fois dans sa vie, souvent pour se faire remarquer ou être accepter par les autres... Quelques fois on ne nous laisse pas le choix... C'est un peu le cas de Jessica, elle ment mais pas pour se faire accepter ou quelque chose du genre elle, elle veut juste se faire oublier, oublier son passé, sa vie de Star... C'est la seule chose
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma toute première fiction :

Une double vie

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissaient appartiennent au monde de Camp Rock le reste des personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination donc personne ne me les prend :)

Personnage Principaux :

Shane Gray :

Star du moment dans le monde entier. A la télé il se montre doux, drôle et romantique mais dans la réalité il peut être violent, amoureux et sensible. Sa meilleure amie et Mitchie Torres mais, celle ci a disparue depuis 2 ans... Il a 21 ans.

Mitchie Torres :

Elle est douce, généreuse et sensible. Elle cache un lourd secret auprès de ses camarades de collège. Elle est partie d'Amérique suite à une violente dispute avec son meilleur ami: Shane Gray, maintenant elle vit dans un petit village Français qui se nomme Badonviller... Elle a 19 ans.

Jessica Diament :

Depuis sa dispute avec Shane, Mitchie se cache sous cette identité en portant une perruque et des lentilles de contact bleu pour vivre tranquillement avec ses nouvelle amies... Elle prétend avoir 17 ans grâce a du maquillage.

Maxime Royer :

Professeur d'histoire géographie dans le collège de Jessica, c'est son professeur préféré... Il a 29 ans.

Marie Mathieu :

Meilleure amie de Jessica, elle rêve de devenir reporter... Elle a 16 ans.

Nadine Lepage :

Professeur d'Allemand dans le collège de Jessica, c'est sa professeur préférée, elle est la confidente de Maxime... Elle a 33 ans

Prologue :

Des mensonges, tout le monde en raconte au moins une fois dans sa vie, souvent pour se faire remarquer ou être accepter par les autres... Quelques fois on ne nous laisse pas le choix... C'est un peu le cas de Jessica, elle ment mais pas pour se faire accepter ou quelque chose du genre elle, elle veut juste se faire oublier, oublier son passé, sa vie de Star... C'est la seule chose qu'elle souhaite. Mais comme tout le monde le sais : Le passé refait toujours surface... Comment réagira t-elle ? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fiction.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser :) Comment vous imaginer la suite ? Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour tout me dire et surtout pour me conseillé :)

Jessica54540


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens :) alors voilà le chapitre numéro 1 j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci à Missy Tagada pour m'avoir éxpliquée le fonctionnement de ce site :) Et aussi pour ta review très gentille :) Je t'éxplique j'ai decidée de donnée tout les éléments là parce que moi même je ne connais pas la fin je l'écrit au fur et à mesure avec ce que me disent les lecteurs donc je découvre moi aussi en même temps :)

Merci également à ninakai pour ta review et pour répondre a ta question le voici le chapitre 1 :)

Bon finit de blablater je vous laisse lire le chapitre 1 :p

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissaient appartiennent au monde de Camp Rock le reste des personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination donc personne ne me les prend :) Merci :)

Chapitre 1 :

Narration Externe :

A Los Angeles, on dis souvent que tout vas pour le mieux. C'est la ville des Anges donc c'est normal mais, pourtant non, ce n'est pas vrai. Des personnes sont en train de mourir, de se faire opéré ou à des obsèques, mais bien sûr, il y a aussi des gens qui sont heureux, puis il y a lui... Shane Gray, jeune star du moment, tout le monde pense qu'il est doux, drôle et romantique car il se montre comme ceci à la télévision, devant ses fans mais, en réalité il est violent, amoureux et sensible. Il est devenu comme ceci car sa meilleure amie qui est Mitchie Torres est partie comme une voleuse suite à une violente dispute avec lui. Depuis, il n'as eu aucune nouvelle d'elle et ça le tue parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle... Du côté de Mitchie, elle est en France, sous l'identité d'une fille de 17 ans grâce à du maquillage, une perruque, des lentilles de contact, et tout le monde croit à se gros mensonge. Sa vie d'avant lui manque beaucoup, surtout ses parents et ses ami(e)s, ses parents savent tout ceci, mais elle n'est pas retourné en Amérique depuis ce jours...

Narration Jessica Diament/Mitchie Torres

Driiiinnnnggg !

Moi : Foutu réveille !

*Oh mon dieu, il est 8H et je commence à 8H10. Je m'habilla en vitesse, me maquilla, mis mes lentilles, ma perruque et je suis enfin prête... Heureusement que je me suis douché hier soir ! Allez ! Direction le lycée. Ma meilleure amie Marie ne connais pas mon identité réelle... mais je ne compte pas le lui dire, je préférerai oublié mon passé*

Marie : Jessica ! Tu ne devinera jamais !

Moi : Je ne devinerai pas quoi ?

Marie : Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à obtenir des places pour le concert de Shane Gray! T'imagine !?

Moi : Super ! (faisant semblant d'être heureuse de cette nouvelle...)

Marie : Et comme je suis la meilleure des meilleures amies, tu viens avec moi et en plus c'est 2 places VIP donc à nous la rencontre dans les coulisses !

*Manquer plus que ça. Faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi ! Vite, une excuse !*

Moi : C'est quand ce concert ?

Marie : La semaine prochaine !

Moi : Sa ne va pas être possible...

Marie : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que...

Marie : Tu me fait une blague ? Avoue !

Moi : Ouais...

*Non... Ce n'est pas une blague... J'aimerai pouvoir dire à quelqu'un qui je suis réellement mais si je venais à le dire j'ai peur que le regard de Marie sur moi change étant donné qu'elle est fan de Mitchie...*

Moi : Bon ! On vas en cours ?

Marie : J'arrive... On va en quoi ?

Moi : Histoire

Marie : Trop cool, on a le prof so Sexy !

*Elle parle de Maxime, mon confident qui est devenu mon meilleur ami, même s'il est prof. Marie est à fond sur lui depuis le début d'année et moi je suis morte de rire à chaque fois à cause des regards qu'elle lui lance. On arrive en classe et on se met ensemble au fond même si Marie voulait se mettre devant... Et oui ! On voit mieux le prof de devant.*

Marie : C'est nul ! Derrière on voit rien !

Moi : Pas grave ! Au moins personne ne te remarquera !

Marie : Tu m'énerve !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Marie : Parce que tu as réponse à tout !

*Je me mis à rigolé mais cela me rappela quelque chose...*

Flash-Back :

Directeur : Shane lâche Mitchie!

Shane : (me lâchant) Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait engueuler ?

Moi : Parce que je suis belle et intelligente...

Shane : Calme toi ! Prend pas trop la grosse tête !

Moi : Mais justement, je vient te rejoindre, vu que toi aussi tu as la grosse tête.

Shane : Tes méchante ! Tu m'énerve !

Fin du Flash-Back

*Ce n'est pas la même chose avec Marie, mais Shane me répété souvent que je l'énervais... Mince ! J'avais dis de ne plus y pensé !*

Marie : Ca va ? Tu as l'air ailleur...

Moi : Oui... Désolé...

Marie : Pas grave...

Maxime : Marie ! Jessica ! Ecouter le cours s'il vous plaît !

Marie et Moi : Oui excusé nous...

*Maxime nous fît un sourire et repris son cours*

Alors vous en pensait quoi ? Oui je sais il est un peu court mais bon :/ Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ? Désolé si il y a quelque erreurs d'horthographe :/ Si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse ;) Big Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews :p

Jessica54540


End file.
